User talk:Bütterfly
Hello! Please add your questions, comments and requests (under a new heading) to this page, and I will address them as quickly as possible. Thank you. Welcome Hi, welcome to Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Panty page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Story Page Improvemenstraza Hey there again. I've now made a general layout to the story pages and intend to make ones for the rest of them too. The only problem at this point (well, the only major one) is that the pages have a lacking story. If you compare Excretion Without Honor and Humanity and Death Race 2010, you can see how the first one has the summary and the latter only has a synopsis, which I copied over from Wikipedia. Judging from the History of the first link, you were the one that wrote the first summary. In my opinion, a detailed summary is better for a dedicated Wiki than a quick synopsis, so if you wrote it (or know a place where there are summaries for the rest), could you please keep up on the good work? I'll continue to work on the layouts of the remaining stories. --Mailia 22:32, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Psychid Welcomes YOU to the PSWGB Wiki! Hello there, ! My name's Psychid. Whereas I'm a (somewhat) new user here, myself, I happen to be good when it comes to welcoming other users to Wikis such as this. And since that's the case, let me be the first to welcome you to the official Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Wiki! The purpose of this very welcome is to inform you about the activities you can participate in on this Wiki and many other Wikis, besides editing mainspace articles. One of such activities includes editing your own userpage! By that, I mean adding some information about yourself (i.e. your age, your gender, your location, etc.), just so the rest of us users can get to know you more. Another activity you can participate in is messaging other users! To do so, simply go to a user's talk page, type in your message, and presto! You, my friend, have officially mastered the art of messaging other users! Of course, when participating in this very activity, it is highly recommended that you: *Leave your message on another user's talk page, and not your own. That way, other users will be notified that they have received a new message(s) on the Wikia community. *Leave what is called your "signature" at the end of your message (being the following code: '--~~~~'). That way, we can easily keep track of which message is from which user. **Of course, you can customize your own signature, if you want. To do so, simply click on , which is the quickest and easiest way. From there, you can customize your signature, and you can do so in any way your heart desires. I suggest that you look at the coding for some sample customized signatures, such as my own, if you want an idea. If you have any further questions concerning this topic, don't hesitate to ask. ***Before I forget, when customizing your signature, make sure the check box where it says "Custom signature" is checked off, or else your soon-to-be customized signature will not work properly. I hope you have fun on the Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Wiki! :D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 14:46, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Wow! I welcomed you to the Wiki, and already you're an admin (or have you been an admin already)! :O Congrats, my friend! :D Also, despite me not being an admin like you, can I create a "Welcome!" template for any new users who may join? --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 20:09, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Template is Made! (Template:WelcomeFromPsychid) The template has been made! :D Feel free to protect it so that only admins can edit it, if you want. ;) Hope you like! :3 --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 20:23, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Do you appreciate the template I have made, by chance? :| Just curious, is all. Also, I have some questions/favors I would like to ask you: *Do you want to be friends, even if we just met (stupid question, I know :P)? *Can I find you on any other websites? I can be found on sites such as FF.Net, the place where I'm the most active. *Out of curiosity, are you male, or female (once again, a stupid question :P)? *Please don't do it. *Who's your favorite character? Mine is kind of a tie between Panty and Stocking. Please respond! :D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 02:55, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it's PSYCHID!]] He talks! ' 13:00, March 14, 2011 (UTC) To tell you the truth, I honestly don't know. If I were administrator, I would definitely know. But I'm not. :P Apologies if this wasn't much help. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 00:19, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Uh... Thanks. I've never been welcomed like this before other than Sonic News Network.Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Just call me Deepthroat']] 18:17, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Kuki Hey Ree! Just dropping by to leave you a little thank you note! I adore the new layout and the fonts are just brilliant. I made some changes to the rules page, if you would like to look it over, and I added a moderator category so our users can find us easily. Something that I would like to chat about is the merch page. Would it be too much to have links to the said items? I think it would be a cool feature, but it would take a bit of time to find reliable sources.Tehkukikookie 00:56, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Additionally, do you have an e-mail address that you wouldn't mind telling me? I wat to discuss a certain problem with you and I can't seem to find a PM link. xDTehkukikookie 01:13, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Thank you I knowww!!! I loved it so much! Its beyond beautiful! 'A' 'I'm one of those strange beasts who really likes a corset!''' 14:39, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello! I was wondering if I could help out on anything since its a bit hard to find anything to edit. I'm sorry if this is a bit of a annoying message. MissKneesocks 14:58, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I'll get right to work. Thank you for helping me. MissKneesocks 18:18, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Episode summaries format Hello, For the past couple of days I have been editing the episode summaries for spelling, grammer, and sentence structure errors. So far I have not been told if I am doing them correctly or doing them improperly. I just want to respect the wiki's guidelines since every wiki is different and have their own rules and guidelines. If you are able to, could you please double check my edits and let me know if I am doing anything wrong. Thank you and have a nice day.Ochrolv 02:28, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Alright well I will continue doing edits but due to time constraints of my schedule because of finals week, I could only do like 1 or 2 edits per day. Once my finals are done & return home then I will have more time to due more edits. I will refrain from major edits like a complete revision of a paragraph because my last edit I felt like I did too much. Let me know if I perform any errors that are not allowed as well as double checking my edits. Thanks. Ochrolv 04:08, May 6, 2011 (UTC) The first thing I'm going to do is checking for spelling and grammer. Then I will work on the revisions because personally it would require me to re-watch the whole series again (looking forward to them) so the ideas of the episodes stay fresh in my mind. Don't think that the episode summaries you worked on are not good, I mean from my perspective you have done a lot for this wiki mostly by yourself and thats an accomplishment that requires a lot of time. I don't know if you're the only admin for the wiki but you're doing a great job and don't think you're time and effort is being unnoticed. If something does comes up that I need assistance in like double-checking or sentence structure, I will contact you. Other than that, if theres something you need me to look at, feel free to message me and I'll see what I can do. Thank you for your time. Ochrolv 22:49, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Brief's trivia Good Afternoon, I have noticed the recent addition to Brief's trivia about his appearances in episodes and his eyes. I can't help but feel like it should either not be included or moved to something like character notes. My reason behind this is because I think people would know this already and its not something people are not aware of normally. Like say a background character looking like Naruto appearing in episode 2a (I use a & b since most of the episodes are composed of 2 different stories). If you think its correct then it is fine but I'm just putting in my thoughts about. Thank you. Ochrolv 20:02, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about because I survived hell since it is my last final today (yesterday since it is just 12:30am right now) and I'm glad that won't ever again have the worst professor of my college experience. But anyways on to the subject of the matter. I say those notes should be removed from that section since its just filler content. You're idea on the characters appearance would be fine but there aren't that many characters in the series besides the 5 protagonists, 3 antagonists, and the ghosts of the episodes. If you feel like that would be a great addition then I say go for it. However, we do not know if there will be more characters in the future, that is if there really will be a season 2 of the series (I hope so). I am not really use to wikia community but from some of the other wikis I've seen, they would have it but the manga & anime of whatever series have many characters. Again, I am leaving it up to you and whatever decision you choose, I will support it. Thank you. 07:45, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Whoops just realized I forgot to log in and its me btw.Ochrolv 07:47, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about it as long as you focus on your studies and resist the temptations of things that would distract you like Facebook then you'll do well. But if you're going to away from the wiki for a while, I will be on the look out for any vandalism or unnecessary additions. I will continue with I've been doing and do the best I can for the wiki at the same time be breaking wishbones for season 2. I wish you good luck and on another note: Happy 200. Hello again Hello, Ree. I was wondering if I could make a page for Stocking's relationship with the ghost she fell in love with in episode 9. Please take your time to reply, if you are busy. Have a good day, either way. MissKneesocks 20:57, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thank you. And could I make a page for the artbook as well? MissKneesocks 01:22, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes, that's what I meant. Since the artbook has some of the concept art of the characters, their outfits, and the items featured in the show. MissKneesocks 19:20, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Problem with the PSG special. Good afternoon, I downloaded the special from the file you posted but the video is just audio and no images. Its probably my computer but do you think you can assist me with getting the video since I'm having a problem in trying to watch it? Thank you. Ochrolv 20:31, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Im using windows media player. I'll try the downloading the player and see what happens. I will let you if it works or not. Thanks. Ochrolv 20:50, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Alright got it installed and working. Thank you very much & I will try to see if I can find someone capable of subbing it since I'm sure a lot of people who are fans of it love the series. Ochrolv 20:59, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Bad News & Idea Hello, I tried my contacts and even had my friend who is somewhat known on the gaming community for Youtube but so far no results. :( But what I am thinking is to upload it on Youtube with notes on the description for people who are able to sub or at least make written translations. The only problem I can think of is that it could get taken down by a copyright claim yet I see on Youtube someone already uploaded the series months ago. Let me know your feedback about this idea. Thanks. Ochrolv 03:17, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I went over the idea with my friend and he told me to take the risk because I don't upload videos in the first place and if it gets taken down nothing bad will happen since its only one video. So I uploaded it last night as unlisted and after thinking about it last night, I made it public this morning. So far nothing is happening at the moment but I did put in the description about how if anyone is able to speak japanese and able to sub it then I would send them the file so they could work on it. Anyways it may be a gamble but its a way for the fans view it since most people searched for the video online and couldn't find. Its under my name on Youtube so if you can read the description and see if I did it properly then I would have a clear conscious on giving credit for where credit is due. Thanks. Ochrolv 19:36, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Oops almost forgot to give you the link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=seLXKW9oMUs Ochrolv 19:52, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Update Good afternoon, Its been about 3 days since I posted the special on Youtube and I have good news & bad news. Good News: I checked on the video and so far its gotten over 10,000 views. This is a lot more than what I expected from just 3 days. The feedback from it is positive and a lot of people are enjoying it. It feels like we both did a great job on it. Bad News: No one has emailed or commented to me about the translation. I have got gotten some comments that kind of annoyed me about it. For example, someone posted "I know Japanese but I'm not going to subbed it for you." I said to myself "Why would you even bother typing this." But I'm not going to mad about it but anyways, I updated the description so that if someone understands it then maybe they could just send me a word document on it. From here I could use it to add annotations to the video and forward it to you so you could exam it if its suitable to place on the wiki. I noticed you obtained the titles of the shorts so most likely you found the english translation online or had help from it. I will give you a status update on the video if something comes up & on another note I apologize if it seems like I haven't been doing much on the wiki. I've just been busy at the homefront with friends, family, and done with the school year. But I have been monitoring on the wiki for any activity like vandalism. I will be more active after like a week has passed. Thank you. Ochrolv 21:25, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey~o! Hey there! (I log on irregularly over the summer, so my time's kinda iffy on here.) Thanks, and you're welcome! I've only seen a small bit of the series in total, so right now, grammar and spelling edits are pretty much all I can do at this point until I get my laptop back. I'm also still getting used to the Wikia system, so I'm still finding out a lot about how the site works. But I'm glad to be helping out here~! (Also, when I checked out your userpage, I couldn't help but notice that you liked Phoenix Wright. How 'bout that spiky-haired defense attorney, huh? <3) - Anarchy Trance 01:44, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Will do! It's taking a while to watch them, though. It's not what I'm used to watching. XD Awesome! I haven't had the chance to play the games yet, so I'm waiting to get them. But the one character I love more than Phoenix (and his hair) is Apollo Justice (and his hair, I guess). - Anarchy Trance 23:58, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Do they ever with any show, though? XD I'm sure I'll enjoy the show, regardless. :P I know~; Polly and his horns. <3 Ron DeLite's hairstyles was pretty awesome, somehow, and he's terribly cute, too. XD The one hairstyle I really don't understand is Daryan's hairstyle. What's it supposed to be?? XP - Anarchy Trance 03:40, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I know, right? He's also pretty smexy-awesome as Mask*DeMasque. ;3 (The first Mask*DeMasque, I mean. XD) Well, yeah, maybe, but it really doesn't seem like that's it. XD Anarchy Trance 06:50, June 11, 2011 (UTC) WE <3 POP'N MUSIC! My name is Caramelangel714. I am the only user who edited Brief's wiki. If you like to visit me, please come over to Pop'n Music Pedia, Sweet Petit Wiki, or Caramelangel714 Wiki if you want something to edit about. I need your help to fix Pop'n Music Pedia, because I donot have enogh friends to gather around. If you do not know Po'n Music, look at the history at www.wikipedia.com. Thank you for you help and see you! caramelangel714N Connor 20:53, June 9, 2011 (UTC) My error Thank you for fixing my error on the trivia of Brothers of the Roundhead and that it is a British film, as well as the link. Could of sworn I had the link correct but its no big deal. Ochrolv 04:51, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I thought you're suppose to help me with Pop'n Music Pedia. caramelangel714N Connor 15:53, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Bonus CD and events Afternoon, Butterfly. Is it possible to make pages for the events Gainax held for Panty and Stocking along with the bonus CD. Also, how's it been? MissKneesocks 20:29, June 18, 2011 (UTC) A favor Good afternoon, How r u doing? Anyways the reason why I'm messaging u is because I have a favor to ask. By any chance do u know where I can download the Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney OST trilogy for free? I ask because I ended up watching the trilogy in walkthrough on Youtube due to the fact it will easier for me to enjoy it then having trial & error. Even though it summer for me I have stuff to do and some games I needed to finish off before the school year starts again. Plus I noticed you like series on your page & I got curious about it. Anyways if you know a reliable site please let me know, if not then I guess I'm gunna have the OST on my mind for the next couple of days & end up forgetting them. Thank you. Ochrolv 22:49, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much. You have no idea how much I like the series I mean I like mystery elements in general. I tried to figure out most of the cases but there are some that made me say "How the hell is anyone suppose to know that." Out of all the cases I've seen in the series, my favorite would be a tie between Rise from the Ashes & Bridge to the Turnabout with background story to it. The latter had the love interest that I could understand & in some way relate to (except for the murder & the attempt to have the "boyfriend" killed for an object). Plus I'm kind of a sucker for love interests for protagonists if the two aren't annoying. Anyways sorry for the long fanboy-ism but I really appreciate it. Ochrolv 23:29, June 18, 2011 (UTC) That case really was something & understood how Phoenix felt about Dahilia during their "relationship". I mean the feeling of someone, who u thought cared about u, backstabbing u it really hurts & thinking for a long time that there has to be reason for it is hard to overcome. I know that feeling very well but in his case the person he was with turned out to be true relationship in a different way. Iris saved him & he did everything to save her as well, but the icing on the cake for me was her saying that she developed true feelings for him during their time together. All I can say is they're a couple a love to see but I'm sad that Iris doesn't appear in Apollo Justice nor we know what happens. I'll b breaking more wishbones for another Phoenix Wright game (but thats gunna b awhile since Prof Layton vs Phoenix Wright is the current project & interested in) as well as PSG season 2. Anyways I kinda have to thank you for turning the series on for me & making me into Phoenix Wright fan for life with the established Phoenix+Iris imprinted in me. Ochrolv 03:17, June 19, 2011 (UTC) The Newest & Unnecessary Page Evening, The subject explains it all & I can't delete the page because I don't have the ability to do it. I REALLY doubt the person did it on the wrong wiki but youre the admin & I'll let you decide on what to do about this person. Thanks. Ochrolv 07:07, June 28, 2011 (UTC) A forum for the wikia? Hello, again. This time I have even more questions. Oh no. Onto the topic: I was wondering if I could make a separate forum, not the ones that wikia includes, for this wikia so members could chat easier and discuss articles a bit easier. Is it okay if I were to do that for this wikia? MissKneesocks 15:59, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thank you. Here is the link: http://z13.invisionfree.com/PSG_Wiki_Forums/index.php? And I hope to see you and other users there. :) MissKneesocks 15:42, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Welcome, and do you know anyone who could make InvisionFree skins? MissKneesocks 22:14, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Sources Evening, I don't know if you've noticed but a user states that wikipedia wouldn't be a reliable source for the paraodies in the episode transwhoremers. I just wanna confirm it with you to see if that is true. If it is or isn't then how could the source of another wiki be used over wikipedia? Thanks. Ochrolv 04:37, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I just wanted to double check with you & if youre ok with it then I guess it is alright. Also on another note & don't mean to impose but do you think you could please post me the link for the Apollo Justice Soundtrack. Sorry its just I've been busy with summer school & needed a little relaxation so I finally decided to get around to Apollo Justice. I just finished with the Turnabout Corner & I enjoy the soundtrack. I would appreciate it if you are able to. Ochrolv 04:44, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Sweet. Thank you very much. Im gunna enjoy listening to this & so far I like the game. However the only dissappoint I have is that they don't have any character art once the case is completed like Maya & her waitress outfit. :( Also not many characters from the original trilogy haven't made an appearance besides Phoenix, Ema, & the pervy "doctor". Anyways I owe you a lot, if only you were my friend offline then I would repay in any way possible. Thanks. Ochrolv 05:22, August 3, 2011 (UTC) That kinda sucks but then again it is Apollo Justice not Every Character Is Here After 7 Years. Alright thank you very much & youre the best. Ochrolv 04:50, August 4, 2011 (UTC) New wiki editing layout. Evening, I was wondering about this new layout. Did you had a choice to change it from the previous one or was it forced? I was getting use to the previous layout & now it feels really weird but it could just be me. Ochrolv 04:51, September 11, 2011 (UTC) No its fine. I was just wondering but it just feels very different & some of the stuff from the previous layout are either gone or relocated somewhere where I can't even find it. I'll get use to it eventually. Thxs for the info. Ochrolv 04:50, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Future Changes? Good evening, How are you doing? Anyways I noticed some other wikis like Bleach wiki have changed some of the overall layout. Do you know if its being forced upon or is it more of a "it will happen sometime soon" kind of thing? Ochrolv 06:29, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey. I know what you mean cuz college is really taking up my free time plus I have a job & more of an active social life than last year. As well as starting to watch some anime again like the new Persona 4 the Animation, which was just released last Thursday & highly recommend it if you've played any of the Shin Megami Tensei's Persona games. Just remember that college = preparation for the real world & one step closer to not having a life. LOL. Anyways the new navagation is alright, I mean its different but I'll get use to it. Kinda like growing pains but whatever. I was just wondering about it since the wikis have been changing A LOT of stuff. I haven't had an issue with it yet besides everything being moved but I'll adapt. If it gets bad I'll tell you my 2 cents. Ochrolv 05:47, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Unrelated to PSG message Hey this is FH14 from the Hetalia wiki. Just thought I'd let you know that we got fed up waiting for SW and moved the Hetalia wiki and the Kitayume wiki to wikinet(dot)org. (We also split off Chibisan Date from the Kitayume Wiki so we have three now). -FH14 21:15, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I have a problem... Can you delete the page for the image Starcolosseum-1.jpg? I originally uploaded it to use on my user page, but I switched it to a picture fitting the wiki subject and now I can't get rid of it. Here's the URL for it: http://psg.wikia.com/wiki/File:Starcolosseum-1.jpg Sorry!! ~ Anarchy Trance Thanks a bunch! ~ Anarchy Trance 21:19, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Hello! I work for FUNimation Entertainment. We hold the license for Panty & Stocking in North America. We have been working with Wikia on contacting the Wiki pages for our brands for possible collaboration opportunities. We were wondering if the Panty & Stocking Wiki would be interested in working with us? We could give you official images, video clips, promotional materials for giveaways, and possibly some exclusive content. If you are interested, please email me at feedback@FUNimation.com. I look forward to hearing from you! FUNimation 20:20, March 22, 2012 (UTC)FUNimation Rep I don't know how to create main links, because the images keep on disappearing. Can you help me with it? caramelangel714N Connor 20:44, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Umm, you know, I can put the main links as Rules, History, How to Play, Franchise and Merchandise, Series, Songs, Characters, and Specials. So I thought the boxes would disappear. caramelangel714N Connor 11:21, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt wall scroll hello i'm new to the wikia and well since you seem to know the most i was wondering if you know if they will realease Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Panty & Stocking Tapestry again since everywhere i look it's out of stock do you know anything? 02:01, July 21, 2012 (UTC)mimosa Wiki Affiliation/Help Hello! I am contacting you to let you know about a new FUNimation anime that got a wiki recently. The wiki for Kingdom (link) is new and needs some help, so I was hoping you could let others in your community know about it and help out a fellow FUNimation wiki! I also was hoping that the Kingdom and Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Wikis could be affiliated in order to increase traffic flow between the two. Please let me know if you are interested so we can exchange affiliate buttons, thanks so much! Gcheung28 (talk) 13:10, August 13, 2012 (UTC)